


I see you playing in the sand

by Geu23



Series: The Selkie Wife [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Selkie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geu23/pseuds/Geu23
Summary: She smiled sadly, taking his hand in hers. “Take it and hide it where I will never find it. I don’t want to leave you,” she said, softly, staring at him. A bittersweet moment between a young doctor and his lover.





	

She stared at him with her bright blue eyes, searching. He didn’t know what she was looking for but apparently she found it because she leaned in close, her soft hands tracing his jaw before settling around his neck, playing with the hair at his nape.

She kissed him, soft and sweet. It felt like goodbye. Leonard deepened the kiss, his eyes pressed tightly as he tried to breathe her in, savouring her as time slipped away from them. He kissed her again and again, ignoring the tears falling from his eyes as he expressed his feelings, his adoration, of her. 

She pushed him away, and he followed her gentle hand. She looked so beautiful with her long golden hair and sun kissed skin. He felt his heart heavy with the certainty that she would leave him.

“Take my sealskin.”

He blinked, shocked. He shook his head, no, he couldn’t do that to her. He wouldn’t do that to her.

She smiled sadly, taking his hand in hers. “Take it and hide it where I will never find it. I don’t want to leave you,” she said, softly, staring at him. 

He hugged her. “I can’t, darling,” he gasped, forcing the words out of his dry throat. “I can’t do that to you.”

“I love you and I want to stay. I don’t want to wait seven years to see you again. Please, Bones, hide it so that I can stay.”

He shuddered, hugging her tighter. She pressed closer, her head tucked under his chin.

“Please? Please Bones?”

“Okay, okay,” he sobbed, his heart lifting and breaking at the same time. He knew that it will be difficult but the way of the sea can be unforgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on tumblr! I'm at leonardmckoi.tumblr.com


End file.
